


曼珠沙华

by invincibleSummer



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibleSummer/pseuds/invincibleSummer
Summary: 「今夜は 心も意のままに」今夜也就随你心意。
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	曼珠沙华

一切合切投げ捨てて  
把一切 统统抛开  
今宵は明けるまで 遊びましょ  
今夜 直到天明为止 一起玩耍吧

“赵磊。”焉栩嘉好不容易从无止的亲吻中挣脱开来，“明天早上六点的飞机。”  
赵磊闻言抓过焉栩嘉的手腕，侧过头看腕上的表，“我们还有五个小时，怎么，你觉得还不够吗？”  
“……”  
说不出话了。身上的人顺着看表的动作，举起焉栩嘉的手，与自己的下颌轮廓贴合。焉栩嘉顺着他的动作，描摹他的唇形。于是手指被湿润的舌尖舔过，焉栩嘉听见自己陡然加速的心跳。  
“焉焉。你今天好急。”  
焉栩嘉抬眼看着赵磊。赵磊呼吸平稳，看起来好整以暇。然而焉栩嘉知道，“你不也很急？”

“这都被你发现了，”赵磊翻过身靠着床头躺下，把焉栩嘉抱坐在自己的腿上，“刚刚你在舞台上的时候，突然特别想你。”  
“什么时候？”  
“你做闻香水的那个动作的时候，我看见你偷笑了。”赵磊一手按着焉栩嘉的头发，让他低下头来与他接吻，另一手把焉栩嘉的腰胯按在他的下体起落。焉栩嘉不自觉地把双腿分得更开了点儿，跟着赵磊的动作。  
“肌肉记忆吗？”赵磊低低地笑起来，哼起焉栩嘉穿着白色蕾丝在舞台上唱的那首歌。声音顺着空气和两人贴合的身体同时传进焉栩嘉的听觉神经，窜起浅蓝色的火苗。  
“你今天话真的好多啊赵磊。”  
“上次是谁说我不说话没情趣的？”  
“烦死了！”声音带点撒娇的意味。于是赵磊又想起了在北京，他们第一个双人宿舍里，小小的焉栩嘉撒着娇叫他去关灯的样子。  
从那时候开始，就想着你了。想看你在舞台上光芒万丈的样子，也想看你关灯之后，能躲进我怀里的样子。

赵磊正走神的时候，感觉身上趴着一只在舔自己的毛茸茸的小动物。先是嘴唇。然后湿漉漉地一路向下到喉结。轻轻地咬了一口。  
于是赵磊从后面把手插进焉栩嘉的睡裤里，用了力道揉他的屁股。焉栩嘉立刻塌了腰，不耐地在赵磊身上蹭啊蹭。  
他们对彼此都太熟悉。刚刚结束的演唱会是刚好多了一点点的新鲜感。

“赵磊，只剩四个小时零四十分钟了。”小动物发出邀约。  
然后两个人沉浸在又一个绵长的吻里。互相解开彼此的上衣，把裤子往下拽——另一个人抬起身体配合。当汗津津的身体终于彼此接触的时候，两个人都长出了一口气。  
“焉焉，现在，”赵磊贴着焉栩嘉的耳朵，“给哥哥再跳一次舞吧。”

焉栩嘉轻飘飘地剜了赵磊一眼，但还是顺从地摆起了腰。下体不停地与赵磊的性器接触又分离，痒意从皮肤表面渐渐蔓延到身体深处。是满足了表演欲，也是更加空虚。焉栩嘉抬起眼，想喊赵磊的名字。  
想要他。

忍受不住地刚要开口，焉栩嘉就感到一点凉意抵在后穴。赵磊的手指轻轻地在那周围画圈，于是润滑液凉凉地在后面扩散开。呆坐在赵磊身上，焉栩嘉感觉赵磊的性器抵着自己在灼烧。然而手指还是那么温柔，像怕碰坏了金发的瓷娃娃。  
焉栩嘉从小被爱包围，然而这份爱最沉重也最特别。一根手指慢慢伸进去了，然后是两根。焉栩嘉感觉到赵磊常年弹吉他的琴茧，有一点粗糙的，在他最柔软的地方打转。弹着催情的和弦。  
他伸手握住赵磊灼热的性器，随着他的节奏运动。他感觉时间很粘稠，四肢都失去了感觉，只有那一点儿痒在膨胀。他不禁又抬起手来要看表，却被抓住了手，十指相扣。  
“乖，再等一下。”  
赵磊闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，卷曲的头发散在白色的床单上。  
“给我吧……我想要……”  
“想要跳舞吗？”  
“你……”焉栩嘉感觉自己被往前抱了抱，于是赵磊就坚硬地抵着他。他尝试着一点点往下坐，止住空虚的痒，解掉他中的毒。赵磊仍控制着他，不让他一下坐下去。  
焉栩嘉不满地扭了扭，“我偶尔也会想被粗暴地对待一下嘛。”  
“前几天是谁哭着求我温柔点来着？”赵磊固定住他的腰，浅浅地抛动着。焉栩嘉情不自禁地跟着他摆着腰。  
还是够不到。他可以活动身体，却不能支配。食髓知味，他还想再多一点，填补不能坐在云端的空。  
“跳舞真是个活学活用的东西，你第一次自己在上面动了这么久还没说累。”  
“赵磊你今天话真的好多——”  
终于稳稳地坐在云上。  
他被赵磊贯穿。性器擦过他最敏感的地方，锲的不能再深。几乎是立刻就缩紧后穴颤抖着射了出来。赵磊开始剧烈地将他向上顶，他张着嘴，在被无限延长的刺激中失语。  
找回自己的声音的时候，焉栩嘉已经被赵磊压在身下。他才发觉自己在被快速的操干中不知道软绵绵地哼哼了多久，立刻死要面子地闭上了嘴，换来身上人不满地顶弄。  
“叫出来。让我确认你爱我。”  
心好软。“我爱你爱你爱你爱你——”

吸吮。律动。交缠。忽快忽慢。  
焉栩嘉的胸前被吮得一片一片的红，像盛开的桃花。他整个人也像盛开的桃花，被浇灌得绚烂、肆意。四肢化作藤蔓，缠紧身上的人，把满溢的爱当作养分。他在无边的快乐之中，越发成熟和美丽。  
“赵磊，赵磊，赵磊，再快一点儿——”

又一次高潮之后，赵磊在他的身体里停了下来。两个人剧烈地喘气。赵磊俯下身寻找他的嘴唇，过长的刘海就垂在他的脸上，痒痒的，又很温存。  
“明天就又见不到你了。你回北京的时候我又在录节目。”  
两个人的胸膛相贴，焉栩嘉感受着两个人渐渐同步的心跳声。  
“好好工作和学习，等下次见面，又会看到一个更好一点儿的你的。”  
“你也一样。”  
“要记得想我。”  
赵磊闻言，支起身子，又开始一下一下地、用力却温柔的顶弄。

“现在就很想你了。”

空气的温度又在升高了。焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地想。赵磊有一下没一下地亲吻着他，他也随着动作发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。  
他这个样子，好像什么都知道，又好像个不谙世事的小孩子。赵磊漫无边际地想。他用力顶着焉栩嘉，耻骨抵着大腿，嘴唇擦过脸颊。交合的两个人就该像这样闭合。他属于我，再次确认这个事实，赵磊心中升腾起甜。  
“射给我吧——你多睡一会儿。”焉栩嘉在喘息中含糊着说。  
赵磊被心中泛起暖融融的酸——他在乎我。  
“明天到飞机上再睡。”

还是没多久就射了出来——焉栩嘉一直用后穴夹他，又在他耳边吹着气说让人害羞的话。焉栩嘉像一只吃饱了晒太阳的猫，大字形地瘫在床上，任由赵磊拽过床头的纸巾给他慢慢地擦，再穿好睡衣塞进被子里。  
“别走……”  
“我去洗个澡。”  
“等会儿再去。”  
“你啊……”赵磊叹了口气，坐在床头把焉栩嘉拢进怀里，一下一下地给他顺毛，“漂头发疼吧？我看着还有点儿不习惯呢。”  
“总要变成大猛男的嘛。”  
“小朋友。”赵磊笑了起来。  
“你才是小朋友，金毛的，毛子尖，小朋友。”

赵磊想起十七岁的自己，染着金色的头发的时候。那时候他整天呆在剧组里，看着一场一场戏在自己面前演过，抽空做题，偷偷唱歌。  
2016年的燃烧吧少年已经是过去式，X-Fire也剩个空壳。赵磊每天很忙也很闲，用会考的一套套试卷填满自己等待的时间，却还是在夜晚梦见带牙套的小孩，吵着要他教自己滤镜自拍二段。  
醒来后心脏还在猛烈跳动，赵磊掏出手机，看微博上焉栩嘉的动态。毕业照、金州勇士和习惯性的周记。然而他没有找焉栩嘉说话，微信上的记录停留在春天来临以前。  
“磊哥磊哥磊哥在干嘛？？？”  
“在家，看书。”  
“明天呢？”  
“不知道……”  
“哈哈哈哈我回家啦，要上课啦！”  
“加油嘉嘉。”  
“磊哥记得想我哦！！！！”  
很快都会过去的。赵磊想。日不落、焉栩嘉和他现在的剧组，都会变成逐渐模糊的回忆。就像那些在频繁的搬家中被陆续当作累赘丢掉的小学时的试卷、同学录和吹过的竖笛，只要努力忘记就不会难过了。  
然而当同年七月，已经染回黑发的他看到捧着手机潜心研究东西海岸和单双三押的焉栩嘉的时候，他不知道该感谢一直坚持的自己，还是该感谢一直努力的焉栩嘉。  
最后只好偷偷感谢命运。  
让焉栩嘉的名字大张旗鼓地铺展在他的生命线之上。

“困了吧，要不然明天起来再洗澡吧。”焉栩嘉摇摇神游天外的他。  
“啊——”赵磊摩挲焉栩嘉的肩膀，“我去洗澡。你先睡吧。”  
“睡了就看不到你了嘛。”  
“又不是以后都不见了——”  
“赵磊。”焉栩嘉突然把他的头掰过去对着自己，“你一定要记得想我。这样才不会找不到我。”  
赵磊一怔。  
十四岁还没度过变声期的顺毛小孩子和十八岁窝在床上眉目舒朗的焉栩嘉突然重合。  
“好，一直想你。总会见面的。”

如果相信时间会将你我打磨得更加锋利，而不会将我们推向两个不同的故事。

「同じ未来を歩めたら」  
如果我们能够走向同样的未来。


End file.
